Derivation of meaningful symbolic expressions requires consistency with respect to the attributes of the quantities involved. While expressions can be consistent in terms of their syntax, they may still be inconsistent with respect to the quantities they comprise (e.g., dimensions) and the admissible relations between them. For example, when dealing with physical entities, dimensionality analysis (i.e. ensuring that the unit dimensions of all entities are consistent) is critical to attain meaningful expressions. Conventional techniques include fixed-form solutions but do not consider free-form methodology. Moreover, a very large amount of data is needed to cover the space between points. Such a solution is not generalized. It is difficult to interpret data in-between points.